


Aqua Vitae

by Operator Yaku (TheHonkmaster)



Series: Infestation Series [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonkmaster/pseuds/Operator%20Yaku





	Aqua Vitae

“Operator,  _please_ come back up here!” Jabali’s Cephalon begged, her dark magenta form flashing anxiously. 

Below her, in the pit behind the somatic link, the man floated on his back in the waist-deep water. He sighed heavily and opened his eyes to look at the nervous Cephalon. “Not for another ten minutes at least, Vondas. I appreciate the concern, but no harm will come to me while I’m down here.”

“Vondas is worried about the Operator disappearing again,” she said, the triangular prism hovering closer. “Would the Operator at least put clothing on, so contact with the  _– **VoiD frEAk**  – _water is limited?”

Jabali shook his head, sending ripples across the glowing surface. “No, Vondas. I’m comfortable. Besides, I have pants on. Pants are clothes. Would you mind checking navigation and the security matrix? I don’t want any uninvited guests,” he explained as he blinked innocently up at Vondas, who made a noise similar to a grunt and disappeared.

Jabali rubbed his eyes and water droplets trailed down his arm with the consistency of jelly. The water itself swirled around him and a fist-sized glob rose above the surface to prod at his shoulder. He waved it away. “I know, I know. It’s bothering me, too, but I don’t know what to do about it.”

_You are able to cleanse them of the Infestation, yet you hesitate. Why?_

“Because I knew them. I cared for them, if only for a little bit. They’re still sentient and the Infestation hasn’t affected them the same way as Alad V. It’s like Yaku’ and the Infestation work in concert with each other: not fighting for control but achieving balance. Isn’t that what we desire? Balance?”

_The Infestation must be kept at bay. Allowing it to adapt to Tenno bodies, even one, threatens the balance._

“I won’t do anything unless they explicitly ask me to. The Infestation doesn’t control them. If anything, they control the Infestation. So long as they are balanced, they are not a threat. We agreed that the Infestation isn’t evil because as a whole it isn’t sentient; I’m sticking to that agreement.”

The voice in Jabali’s mind fell silent. Water slid over his body and caressed his face, leaving glowing streaks on his skin. He closed his eyes again and a smile crossed his face as he felt invisible hands arranging his hair in a halo around his head. The Entity enjoyed reminding him that he was its champion, especially when he was feeling down or confused.

Jabali lifted one hand and watched the water twine itself around his fingers. “Was it hard, giving me up to the Orokin when we finally emerged from the Void?”

_Indescribably so. The uncertainty of both seeing you again and of being discovered ate away for millennia. Trusting the Orokin was never a possibility. Too many guardians die, have died, will die._

“We made it, though. I found you again. I’m still your champion.”

_You are the avatar of water, holy and cleansing and unbroken._

“Yeah, I know, you–”

“Operator! There has been a security breach!” Cephalon Vondas snapped into existence mere centimeters from Jabali’s face and the man yelped, his arms windmilling. “Infested have boarded the ship! Operator, you must hurry!”

Jabali sprang into action, clambering up the twisting roots that descended into the pit and hauling himself back onto the somatic link platform. He grabbed a knife from the heap of clothing piled in front of the somatic link and raced towards the center of his Liset, the blade held flat against his forearm and ready to strike.

There, standing in front of the ramp leading to navigation, stood an Infested.

Jabali skidded to a halt; the noise startled the Infested and it turned. Jabali’s mind raced: why was it so small? What was it here for? Why him? Wh–

“Yaku’!?”

“Jabali! You’re shirtless! Please put a shirt on!”

“Operator, why do you hesitate!? Exterminate it!” Vondas cried, her prism flickering in and out erratically behind Jabali.

“Vondas, no! It’s okay! That’s Yaku’, they’re a friend!” he said, leaping in front of the Infested Tenno and shielding them with his body. “There’s no need for panic, it’s all okay. Please, just– go check something! Check the sentinels or the Kubrows or something. Yaku’ isn’t a threat.”

“Vondas does not like this,” the Cephalon muttered as she faded from sight.

Jabali sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yaku’, what are you doing here? How did you get in my ship?”

“I’m smart and I have weird Void powers.”

“Fair, even though you didn’t answer my first question. It’s actually good that you’re here, because I wanted to show you something. Come on,” he said, motioning with the knife as he made his way back to the somatic link. He took Yaku’ by the shoulders and pulled them close to the edge of the platform, leaning over and pointing at the water below.

“That’s what took me on the Zariman. I call it the Entity. It gave me some of my powers.” A Kubrow-sized glob of water rose from the surface and almost _nodded_ at the duo in acknowledgement.

Yaku’ glanced up at the man holding them and shrugged his hands off their shoulders. “It’s sentient?”

“Yes.”

They squinted at him. “Can I jump in it?”

Jabali gave a short bark of laughter. “Ah, no. You can’t. Anything organic that isn’t me or on me that’s touched by the water ends up with severe burns. They almost look like chemical burns, but I believe they’re Void-related.” 

He stepped away and pulled Yaku’ away as well, turning them to face him. “Yaku’, why are you here?” he asked, concern written clearly on his face.

“I just wanted to see you. Is that bad? Should I not have done that?”

“No, no, it’s fine, I just– This isn’t really a safe place for you. The Entity isn’t as…  _lenient_ about the Infestation, and Vondas gets antsy around any Infested. I’m sorry, Yaku’, but you have to leave.”

“Oh. Uh, yeah, okay. I’ll do that. I’ll see you later, Jabali,” they said, glancing away. Jabali’s chest tightened and he cupped their cheek, giving them a sympathetic look. It wasn’t like they’d meant to scare him and he knew this, but they were the closest living thing he had to a sibling and if he could protect them, he would. He watched Yaku’ turn to leave and once they were out of sight he climbed back into the pit, his thoughts troubled.

_You are too kind, champion. It will be your downfall. That Infested is a danger to the balance._

“They won’t bring any harm to the Tenno as long as I’m here.”

_Too late._

“Not for me.” Jabali slid into the water with a sigh, allowing the Entity to immerse him up to his neck. A tendril of water nuzzled against his cheek and the rest of the water caressed his body, easing the pain in both his body and soul. Here he was comfortable and in control, surrounded by the Entity and safe from harm.


End file.
